It's Never Enough
by SwanCastielWinchester
Summary: " "Cas," he whispered, voice rough and low – he felt some kind of excitement course through the angel, felt the mutual need as he was pushed yet harder against the wall. Castiel couldn't help it, he felt confused, improper – but not one thought could make him stop. " Destiel slash fiction, a one shot in which anger is a gateway to gratifying sexual tension.


**There are no spoilers of any kind in this. I mean unless you don't know who Cas is, but then I guess you wouldn't be reading a fic with Cas in it.**

**So this is just smut, smut with a side dish of smut.**

* * *

"What was that for?" Dean yelled, as he looked around the alleyway. Just seconds ago he had been surrounded by demons, his blood pumping hard as he'd readied himself to fight – there had been a lot of them, but he'd needed the anger release.

"Sorry for _saving your life_," said Cas sarcastically, his blue eyes alive with the kind of fury that caught you like a rabbit in headlights, Dean's blood pumped faster as he tried to make some kind of coherent answer.

"I could take them," he replied, halfway between defensive and showing off, but Cas just rolled his eyes and started to walk away, his trench coat billowing out behind him. He was tired of whatever was going on with Dean, it was exhausting trying to protect someone who was so determined to risk their own life – and the man's reception wasn't exactly grateful. He could deal with the anger and the cockiness, that was just...Dean, but his patience was wearing thin.

"What, so you're just going to leave me here?" Dean shouted after him and the angel gritted his teeth, trying to remind himself that the man just didn't understand, he didn't understand and, for the both of them, it was better that he didn't. "Great Cas," Dean scoffed, rubbing his head with his hand. "Just fuck off, like everyone else. You claim to care and then when it actually means something you just walk away, why don't you just stop pretending." That was it. The straw that broke the camel's back. With a flutter of wings Cas disappeared and reappeared next to Dean, pushing him hard into the wall.

"Don't you dare tell me that I don't care," he said, his voice low but compelling in Dean's ear, and one hand tight around the other man's wrists, the other pushing against his shoulders. Dean's breath was heavy, he could feel the power of Castiel's body pressing into him, any attempt to escape would be futile – not that he was sure he wanted to anyway. "You have no idea what I've done for you."

"Enlighten me," Dean challenged and he smirked a little, feeling the scratch of the wall against his cheek. A voice was shouting inside Cas' head, telling him to keep his calm – to let Dean go and just fly off. But he couldn't, his rage was out now and there was no way he could reign it in.

"I save you, Dean," he said, pushing him further against the wall and trying to ignore the fervent breathing that was coming from Dean's mouth. "Every time you ask, I come – I pick you up and I keep you going." Castiel's knee shifted, putting pressure on one of Dean's thighs, making moan in need, unable to stop himself. He didn't know when the conversation had turned from anger inducing to damn hot, but he didn't really care that much right now.

"Cas," he whispered, voice rough and low – he felt some kind of excitement course through the angel, felt the mutual need as he was pushed yet harder against the wall. Castiel couldn't help it, he felt confused, improper – but not one thought could make him stop. He kissed hungrily at Dean's neck, the other man's whimpers just making it worse. His hips bucked against his will, receiving a groan in return and he scraped his teeth against Dean's cheek, whose breathing was now frantic. Cas released his hands and they flew straight to the wall, his own hands settled on Dean's hips before the force of his thrusts meant that he too had to balance himself against the wall. He pulled off Dean's coat, exposing more of his neck and shoulders before his mouth returned to the soft skin. But it wasn't enough, none of it, he needed more. He slipped his hands in front of Dean's chest, starting to unbutton his shirt, before getting impatient, ripping it open and throwing it to the floor. A noise that could only be described as animal came from Dean's mouth and Castiel matched it, licking streaks up the man's back and nipping gently at the taut skin. He always knew he wanted more when it came to Dean, but he'd never known quite how much until now – but when it came to Dean it was simple, he wanted _everything_.

Dean couldn't deal with it. The pressure of the firm, rough skin of his finger tips as they dug into his sides; the sharp teeth that went from ghosting over his bare back to pressing hard into the crook of his neck; his angelic strength that kept Dean pinned to the wall, no matter how hard he tried. He had never been with a man, and he wasn't entirely sure if Castiel would count being an angel and all, but whatever it was, it was new, he'd never been the less powerful one in the relationship, and God did it turn him on.

"Say my name," Cas said, his voice somehow lower than normal, with a level of control to which Dean marvelled, and that was all it took to send him over the edge.

"Castiel," he moaned, his voice broken and breathy. The pressure against him dissipated as he collapsed against the wall, his head spinning as the blood pumped loud in his head and confusion mingled into the post orgasmic haze. He didn't need the flutter of angel wings to know that Castiel had gone, but he hoped that he would come back soon – they had a hell of a lot to talk about.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you wish to comment on above smut, then I would greatly appreciate it.**

**If you haven't noticed...I like the word smut.**

**I'm working on a multi-chap destiel fic and there will probably be more like this:)**


End file.
